1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load-tie-down systems and winch assemblies. More particularly, this invention concerns winch assemblies used to provide a superior tie-down system for loads supported on a lattice-type rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Load-tie-down systems have generally consisted of a winch to which a belt is attached The free end of the belt is wrapped around a load and anchored to a position remote from the winch. The belt is then tightened to hold the load against a flat support surface, such as a truck bed or a railroad flat car.
Other load-tie-down assemblies consist of a cord attached to a jack. The cord is extended around a load and anchored to the jack mount The cord is tightened and the load secured by lowering the jack.
Unlike the prior art, this invention discloses a winch assembly used to secure a load against a load-supporting structure having side support means and second support means, such as a pickup truck rack. Additionally, this invention discloses a winch assembly wherein a belt is attached to the winch assembly and, after wrapping around a load, anchored to the same winch assembly.
An object of this invention is to provide a load-tie-down system wherein a load is secured on a load-supporting structure such as a rack using a winch assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a load-tie-down assembly using a winch, wherein a belt may wrap around a load and anchor on the winch assembly.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a winch assembly mounted on the outside of a support structure so that the space of the loading area is not reduced.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a winch assembly which is easy to stow and secure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a winch assembly and an associated anchor as a single device.
A further object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive and easy to use load-tie-down system and winch assembly.